


The Proposal

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-06
Updated: 1999-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This story is NOT for Meg Thatcher haters.





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

The Proposal
    
    
    This story is not for MT haters. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think.
    Sorry the spelling is a little bad.

# The Proposal
    
    
    by Janet Jongebloed
    
    	Thatcher was driving to the Italian restaurant when she started thinking
    about the past week. She couldn't understand Fraser's current behavior.
    He seemed more jumpy around her than ever. That had annoyed Thatcher,
    Fraser had known this.
    	To top off the week, an envelope had been on her desk at the beginning
    of the day. In it was a letter telling her to go to Lombardi's Restorante
    at 8 o'clock that night.
    	The letter was unsigned and no one at the consulate knew who had
    delivered it. After she thought of all the weirdos who could have delivered
    it, she decided to go.
    	As she turned into the restaurant's parking lot she was greeted by
    Fraser.
    	"Hello Ma'am" Fraser said to Thatcher.
    	"What are you doing here." Thatcher asked
    	"Well...you see...that note on your desk today..it was from me."
    	"You" Thatcher said unbelieving "Why did I need to come here? What
    do you need?"
    	"Can we go inside? Our reservations are strictly at 8 o'clock." Fraser
    said not answering the questions.
    	Thatcher followed Fraser into the restaurant. They got seated quickly,
    considering how many people were there.
    	It was a charming little restaurant. Each table was draped in a tablecloth
    of white. In the center of each table was a vase with a single rose in
    it.
    	Fraser pulled out Thatcher's chair for her. Thatcher wondered what
    had gotten into him.
    	"Fraser why did you bring me here?" Thatcher asked as Fraser sat
    down. 	"I wanted to bring you someplace special" Fraser answered.
    	"Why?" Thatcher asked trying to get to the point.
    	"Well" Fraser said while fishing through his pocket. He pulled out
    the velvet box. "I wanted to give this to you"
    	Thatcher took the box from his hands. As she opened the box things
    started to piece together. Inside was a engagement ring.
    	"Do you like it?" Fraser asked
    	"WOW, Fraser. I love it" Thatcher exclaimed
    	"Will you..?" Fraser started
    	"Of course I will Fraser," Thatcher said as she looked into Fraser's
    eyes.
    	"Thank you kindly, Mrs. Fraser"
    
    THE END

* * *


End file.
